


Out of Control

by murgamurg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Modern AU, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murgamurg/pseuds/murgamurg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro doesn't know why he's at this damn club, but the beer is delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

_We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove_

_Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you_

_This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in_

_Or maybe it's only you, but either way let's begin_

_-_ "Out of Control" by She Wants Revenge

* * *

 

Zoro leaned on the bar, drinking a dark, hoppy beer. He was always a fan of bitter tastes, and this beer was no exception, sliding down his tongue thickly and coating his breath in the flavor. No, the only thing he loved more about the stout clutched in his left hand was the high alcohol content; something of which he was in desperate need. His stomach rolled and grumbled as it began to absorb the fermented liquid.

He hadn't started on a buzz yet, but with his lack of any substantial food he'd feel it soon. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, willing the thudding music out of his brain, but to no avail. Nami had dragged him out to another club for the umpteenth time this month after she'd gotten him shitfaced and made him talk about the fact that he was gay, and his recent (nonexistent) sex life. He'd only told her the full story because she was a close friend and, well, she asked him outright. Despite her usually surreptitious nature, it was painfully obvious she was taking him out to find a hook-up.

It wasn't like he was trying to keep his preferences a secret, he was perfectly fine with himself and the way he was. He just would rather keep private things private, and not try to pickup some random sleazeball in a club.

He turned around in his chair to scan for her. Why did she even care, anyway? Whoever he slept with should be his own business, no matter how long it had been.

 _"Two years! No wonder you've been pissy,"_   he could hear her voice in his head. _"Getting laid will be good for you."_

Maybe if she was drunk enough yet he could convince her to leave. He drained the rest of his beer and motioned to the bartender for another, trying to pick out bodies against the wall. They travelled lazily along the dark and gyrating sihlouettes until he found one looking back at him.

Blonde hair. Big, expressive eyes. Tall. Lean as hell.

 _Damn._  He denied the blood from his groin. Definitely not Nami.

He turned back to the bar, grabbing his new and full glass, and chugging it as if it were water. He opened his mouth to ask for-

"Woah, slow down there cowboy. You in a rush to lose your lunch or something?" The bartender chuckled at him.

"2 shots of whisky." He said, holding up two fingers, ignoring the comment and frowning. He was still painfully sober for a place like this.

The bartender shrugged, and poured two shots. After downing them both, Zoro asked for beer, in a bottle this time, and left to search for Nami on the dance floor.

They needed to get the fuck out of here.

He used his shoulders and forearms to push through the throng of bodies easily, ignoring the women (or men?) who groped his biceps and ass as he moved past them. He kept his eyes peeled for that wild mess of red that was Nami's hair, although it was damn hard to pick out colors in the mess of blackness, peppered by colored lights that changed and twirled with the thumping bass.

He stood for a moment and chugged his beer, ignoring the gross feeling of sweaty bodies rubbing all over him. It was fucking hot, way hotter than it was at the bar, and as he reached over to place his now-empty beer bottle on the stage he ran a hand through his hair. It came away slick.

How some people put up with this shit nightly, he would never understand.

He turned the direction he hadn't gone to try and comb the other side of the room for Nami. He was irritated and done as any one person could be, and was gonna drag her out at this point rather than try to convince her to leave. Unless she was currently in the bathroom, then, he was shit outta luck.

"Hey shithead, watch where you're going!" A voice screamed in his ear as he shoved some more people aside, barely audible over the music. He growled, preparing to either shove the guy or cuss him out, when he came face to face with the blonde from earlier.

The guy was sweaty now, as was everyone. His tie loosened, vest unbuttoned, hair disheveled and plastered awkwardly to one side of his face. His blue eye opened wide in recognition as the bodies around them shoved the two standing figures together.

"Hey," the guy said into his ear as Zoro struggled to push back at the the ones who'd shoved him. He just wanted some space to breathe and--

His eyes flew to the others as the guy hooked a finger in Zoro's belt loop, tugging him closer as he started dancing. His hips gyrated in an extremely lewd manner, vibing with the rhythmic _thump thump thump_ of the beat like no other male Zoro had ever seen.

Zoro swallowed, hard. He... might be feeling his buzz, now.

The guy had a wide smirk on his face, probably in response to whatever dumb expression settled itself on Zoro's face.

The blonde's hair brushed his face as the man leaned in again to talk into his ear.

"It's easier if you dance, so don't stop dancing."

He pulled back and before Zoro could reply, the beat changed. The guy flipped around immediately to face the stage, his hair with him, smiling wide. 

"Oh my god! This is my fucking favorite song!"

Said blonde guy then resumed dancing, and grinding right into Zoro's crotch.

The guy was too fucking _perfect,_ and Zoro wasn't sure if he was drunk from the alcohol or this asshole's raw sex appeal. His hands grabbed the hips in front of him roughly, pressing his chest into the guy's spine and letting his hands feel out the other's thighs. Damn his muscles were really developed.

Zoro fought back the image of himself at the mercy of them.

He breathed in deep and closed his eyes, letting the curly guy set the speed and trying to memorize every point they were touching. He could smell the guy's sweat and the thick stink of cigarettes that clung to him. So he was a smoker, hmm? Zoro wondered if the taste of an ashtray would be as enjoyably bitter as his beer.

Fuck. How far gone was he?

Since when did he do shit like this?

He barely knew anything about this guy, and here he was thinking about shoving his tongue down his throat.

The guy smirked devilishly and look over his shoulder as the song changed again.

Fuck. _Fuck._ Did he say that out loud?

The guy whipped around and crushed his mouth to Zoro's, big hands and thin fingers working their way into his sweaty hair. His own hands found purchase on the guy's firm ass as he continued dancing and Zoro almost melted to the ground. Holy shit this guy was a good kisser, and feeling the muscles in his ass move was phenomenal. His fingers moved the guy to gyrate on his own thigh, and he felt the smirk and heard the moan that went straight to his dick.

Fuck, they really needed to get out of here.

"We should go," he grunted as the guy pulled away and the song changed again, and the shit eating grin that overtook the other's face made Zoro immediately want to punch it.

The blonde raised his arm, checking a nonexistent watch. "What was that, ten minutes max and you already want to take me home? Damn I'm good,"

"Shut the fuck up and come on, I hate this place." he said, grabbing the guy and shoving him through the crowd in front of him.

"Touchy, jeez. Also, the door is that way, idiot."

He immediately changed direction to coincide with the guy's finger.

They finally breached the edge of the crowd and Zoro took in a deep breath, stepping briskly for the door and dragging the blonde with him. He was going to ravish the fuck out of this guy, screw the fact that he didn't even know his fucking name.

"Zoro! Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you! Listen this place is kinda lame so --"

He froze, one hand on the door to the adjacent alleyway, and snapped his head in her direction.

The blonde bumped into his back at the abrupt stop. "Hey what the fuck--"

"Hey, Nami." Zoro growled out, interrupting the blonde diva's bitching and grimacing at the redhead as much as humanly possible.

Her eyes went wider and flicked between his own piercing glare and what he assumed was the blonde's before going back to his.

A coy smile crept upon her face.  _Oh hell no._

"Oh, uh-- nevermind," she said flippantly and winking. "Catch you later Zoro," she said, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Was that your fucking girlfriend or something?" The blonde asked as Zoro shoved him out the door without further hesitation.

"Also, what the fuck kind of name is--mmf!"

Zoro slammed him against the brick in the alley and shoved his tongue inside the guys mouth just to get him to shut the fuck up about whatever shit he was bitching over. Hot as hell, but infinitely annoying. He felt more than heard the hoarse moan from the other man's chest as he ground against him.

"Let's get a cab," he said calmly, pulling away and walking towards the road, leaving the guy momentarily stunned against the wall.

He grimaced as he thought about Nami's face, reaching his hand out and waving to any yellow vehicle he could distinguish.

He was going to hear so much shit about this tomorrow.

\---

The cab ride to his flat would be short, he knew that, but it seemed to take forever. The blonde was leaning out the window and smoking a cigarette, while Zoro leaned out the other and trying not to look constipated. He was wrestling with himself immensely; simultaneously trying not to look at the cab driver or touch the blonde beside him or continue to berate himself about the stupid one night stand that he never did but _oh my god just this once_.

He glanced over at the other momentarily, noting the almost sleepy expression and rosy cheeks even though the night air was cool and crisp. The guy was still very obviously drunk, but Zoro couldn't help but wonder if he was on anything else, too,

Zoro wished he was still buzzed at least so his brain would shut the fuck up.

They pulled up to the flat and Zoro paid the cabbie, strolling casually to the lobby and pausing as the other man finished his cigarette.

"Nice place," the guy commented, stubbing out his tobacco and following Zoro inside.

Zoro scoffed, assuming he was being sarcastic. It wasn't a shithole, yeah, but it wasn't really nice either.

"What? It was a legitimate compliment, don't be a shithead." The guy snapped at him as they stepped into the elevator.

Zoro rolled his eyes as they stepped out onto the 20th floor, turning a few times before ending up at the right room number.

"2003," the guy said, looking Zoro up and down, obviously judging his fashion sense. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Shut up," Zoro sneered, letting the guy in first.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to take me home," he said, peering curiously at something in the kitchen.

"Yeah, starting to regret that decision now." He closed and locked the door, throwing his keys on the counter, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and all but chugging it.

Blondie was closer than he expected when he turned back around.

"Oh really? Regretting it?" The guy all but purred into his face, and fuck, that was all it took.

Zoro was gone. He was going to fuck the shit out of this guy, and silence his smart mouth.

He fisted the guy's hair in his hand and crushed their mouths together. The other hand set his empty beer bottle down on the counter and grabbed his ass, hiking him up to sit.

"I'll fuck you right here, you snarky little shit," he growled into soft lips. Lips that smirked as he felt legs tighten around his waist, and flip them both into the tiled floor.

Zoro coughed, the air knocked out of his lungs from the impact, glaring up at the guy now in his lap. This dickbag's legs were really fucking strong.

 _Shit,_ why did that _turn him on._

"Who says you're the one that gets to do the fucking?" He was suddenly aware of the hands leaning on his collarbone, vaguely threatening his neck. If it came to fighting, this guy had no chance, but Zoro tried to play it cool. It was possible the guy didn't even realize how threatening he was being, but somehow Zoro doubted that.

"My house," he frowned gruffly, fixing a glare on those wide blue eyes.

"My apologies, King Neanderthal," the blonde quipped as he shifted down, deft fingers uncoupling Zoro's belt and practically ripping it off of him, throwing it into the hallway. "I guess my brain is still reeling from when you clubbed me over the head and dragged me back to your cave."

He watched the pale hands quickly unbuttoned his pants and fly, the right one slipping inside the silk boxers to extract the man's increasingly hard dick. Zoro let out a low groan as the man fisted his member, head smacking again against the tile floor.

 _Fuck._ How long had it been since someone had touched him like _this._

"Hm, impressive." He spared the blonde a glance and found a curious smirk tugging at the corner of the man's lips. "So are you made of moss, or does it just grow everywhere?"

A growl rose in his throat, but before he could spit a retort through clenched teeth, he felt a warm, wet tongue tentatively lick the end of his throbbing hard-on, flattening out against the head. He was not proud of the sound that ripped itself wantonly from his throat, or the way his hips jerked towards the warm and wet mouth. His hands clenched in his own hair, resisting the urge to choke the blonde with his dick.

"That long, eh?"

He felt the wicked smile on the other man's face as he took the full length in his mouth. There was nothing Zoro could do to restrain the noises he was making short of biting on his own fist, and he might lose fingers if he did that now. All sorts of guttural grunts and breathy moans spilled from his heaving chest as the blonde sucked him; he swore he was hitting the back of the guy's throat but didn't dare look for fear of cutting short his immense pleasure.

He felt his gut clench as he closed in on his climax, but he didn't say a word to the blonde. He was going to come in that sassy mouth, whether the guy wanted it or not. Thought became reality as orgasm slammed into his gut, but instead of a flustered gross out like he expected, the blonde swallowed it whole, and even licked him clean.

He sat up halfway, leaning back on his elbows as he cocked an eyebrow at that satisfied smirk.

What the _fuck._

This guy was something else.

"Enjoy yourself, moss man? I sure did." As he stood, Zoro could see the vivid outline of the man's arousal in his right black jeans.

"I'll be in the bedroom," he said, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sauntering out of the kitchen. "Waiting."

Zoro laid his head back on the floor and swallowed, not even realizing his throat had been dry. Air was cooling on his wet dick and he realized that he'd just been sucked off on the floor of his own damn kitchen, but now he had to go in there and fuck the blonde senseless because he'd been an idiot earlier and couldn't just roll over now and let the blonde have his way.

Fuck. This guy was a level one asshole. There was an irritating itch under his skin. He thought he'd get the guy back by not warning him, but having to firm up again after coming that hard? No way.

He took a deep breath and tucked himself back into his boxers as he stood shakily, steadying himself on the counter.

He needed to kill about three minutes.

\---

Sanji awoke abruptly the next morning.

"Hello?" He grumbled into the phone, ridiculously hung over.

"Uhh... Hi. Is Zoro there?"

"No, this is Sanji. Who the fuck is this?" He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller id. Nami. Who the hell was Nami?

Suddenly, realization hit him like a brick wall traveling at light speed.

This was not his phone, or his bed. Or his apartment. And the man groaning and leaning over him to snatch the phone away was _definitely_ Zoro.

"Uh, just kidding, here's Zoro."

He handed the phone over to the grumpiest face ever. _What the fuck kind of name was Zoro anyway?_

Zoro half-laid on his chest as he put the phone to his ear, and immediately pulled it away as Nami squealed so loudly that even his ears hurt.

"Fuck, Nami. Calm down," he rolled off the blonde and got up from the bed, padding around the apartment in the nude. Sanji took a moment to claim the warm sheets left by the other man, and watch his muscles ripple in the morning sunlight. He was still stunned that he'd managed to land such a masterpiece. And in ten minutes, no less.

"Yeah. Yeah." Zoro glanced up at him, before moving his eyes back to the floor. So they were talking about him.

"No! Jesus. Look, I'll call you back ok?" The blush crawling over the guy's face was borderline adorable. "Yeah. 'Bye."

The phone clicked and Zoro turned to face him. He had to tear his eyes away from the mossy nether regions to the guy's pensive face. He was scratching the back of his head awkwardly, still looking at the floor, and opened his mouth a few times before actually speaking.

"Look," he said finally, dropping his hand. "I don't do this often."

What? Did he mean... sex? Obviously not because they'd fucked six ways to Sunday so the guy must have had some kind of experience. Did he mean... men? Probably not, and as Sanji's eyes lingered on the telling earrings in his left ear, and given that he probably wasn't in the closet either. That being said, he did seem pretty odd about making out in public, so maybe he was just shy...

Oh. Sanji thought as it clicked. He meant one night stands.

"Neither do I," Sanji replied coolly, motioning for his boxers that were hung over a chair. Zoro threw them to him, but obviously didn't believe his earlier statement.

He wasn't lying though, really. As promiscuous as he seemed, things usually never worked out like this, especially with guys. Women were easier to pick up, especially those with self esteem issues, but even then Sanji rarely indulged. This time, it had gone better than Sanji could have ever dreamed.

But he didn't really know much about this guy. _Keep a lid on it,_ he told himself. _Cool and aloof._

He slid out of the bed and put on his boxers, moving to find the rest of his clothes.

"What the fuck are those things, anyway?"

He blanked, momentarily looking from his mossy lover to the thing his hand was indicating. Which happened to be his boxers. 

"Oh. They're chef ducks. I'm a chef, you know." he said plainly.

"You're fucking strange, you know that?"

"I'm not the only one, moss brains."

Zoro absently scratched his hair before walking into the bathroom. "Tch. Bet your food is shit."

Sanji donned his clothes and thought of making coffee or even breakfast before he left, but perhaps that would be too forward. Instead, he found something to write his number on.

After a moment's thought he drew a crude duck chef from his boxers to accompany the lonely number before slipping out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you can't tell, this was inspired by the song 'Out of Control' by She Wants Revenge, because high school nostalgia. I listened to a mix of that and some shite club music while writing this. Completely finished in a day and unbeta'd, so sue me. Some smut practice before I ramp up on MV, because smut is hard to write with my bf peering over my shoulder.


End file.
